coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2751 (12th August 1987)
Plot Alec searches for Bet in the hundreds of bars in Torremolinos. Gloria covers for Alec. Alec finds Bet waiting on at Mac's Bar. She is stunned to see him. The delivery men refuse to take the chairs from No.13 as one's damaged. Bet tells Alec she had to get out of the Rovers as she couldn't cope with the finances. She didn't ask him for help as she didn't want to admit she'd failed. Fletchers refuse to take the chairs back. Kevin refuses to pay for the chairs and says he's happy to go to court over the incident. Bet tells Alec he can have his money back as soon as she's signed the tenancy over. She tells him that she's spent all her savings but hasn't touched the £2,000 of his that she still has. Susan decides not to go to Newcastle. She gets a job interview in Salford and tells Mike she'll have children; he's won. The Websters celebrate when Fletchers let them have both chairs for the price of one. Alec tells Bet he intends to make the Rovers work. She regrets the fact that she'll never have her own pub again. He tells her there's one way that she can have a pub and that's if she marries him. Cast Regular cast *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Gloria Todd - Sue Jenkins *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Susan Baldwin - Wendy Jane Walker *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Brian Tilsley - Christopher Quinten *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear Guest cast *Margo Richardson - Vicky Ogden *Mac - Andrew McCulloch *Spanish Chef - Jose Luis Beas *Spanish Waiter - Salvador *Delivery Man - Tom McGill *Store Manager - Richard Mapletoft Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room *46b, St. Mary's Place - Living room and kitchen *Various locations in Torremolinos - including Castillo de Santa Clara Hotel, beach, bars, restaurant, streets and Mac's Bar Notes *First appearance of Bet Lynch since 6th May 1987 as Julie Goodyear had been granted compassionate leave to look after her seriously ill mother. Alice Goodyear died on 11th May, aged 64, but Bet wasn't seen in the programme again until now as her disappearance and return had to be suitably written into the storyline. *The programme's second foreign location shoot was carried out for this episode in Torremolinos (the first being in Majorca for Episodes 1434 and 1435 in 1974). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alec Gilroy is hot-foot on the trail of Bet Lynch - and he has more than one surprise in store for her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 13,800,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Alec Gilroy: "I'm not the exhibitionist type Bet, come to think of it I don't think I even said I loved me own mother." Category:Episodes with foreign location filming Category:1987 episodes